


One Person

by somehowunbroken



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Beyonce - Freeform, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone's got that One Person they'd go to the other side for, Jack."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Person

**Author's Note:**

> Written for International Fanworks Day 2015! Because Bitty loves Queen Bey.

"I'm just saying," Bitty says, "I'd marry Beyonce in a heartbeat, and I'd never look back."

Jack blinks. "But you're..."

"It's _Beyonce_ ," Bitty stresses. "Everyone's got that One Person they'd go to the other side for, Jack." He sighs dreamily as he swipes through the music on his phone, putting on, not shockingly, Beyonce. "You can't tell me there's not one single guy out there you'd be happy with."

"Yeah, Jack," Shitty says, grinning because he's an awful best friend. "You gotta have _someone_."

Jack refuses to say anything. Shitty grins wider.

"It's Beyonce," Bitty says adoringly, stroking his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> My first thing for this fandom and it's Bitty sighing dreamily over Beyonce. I think that's probably appropriate.
> 
> [Follow me on tumblr](http://somehowunbroken.tumblr.com) for lots of weeping about Jack Zimmermann and random headcanons about frogs being forced into Get Along Shirts.


End file.
